Dear Diary
by thinkyouneedtosmile
Summary: A war is breaking out in the underworld; and sixteen year old Moanna keeps a journal of her struggles and the horrors she now faces. Will this war be as devastating as the one she faced in her life as Ofelia? My first PL story.. read and review!
1. A New Start

_Dear Diary,_

It's been five years since I finally returned to my kingdom. I look at myself, and the changes are so different. I have grown into a woman, and I have matured so much; and things are still wonderful. I'm now sixteen years old, and my father's been looking for suitors to marry me. How ridiculous. Me? Married?

It's been so strange living here, I'm still not used to it. Having this whole castle to myself, all of this land. Being the princess of the underworld. Sounds so unbelievable, right? But it is the most beautiful place in existence, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Not ever.

The Faun remains my best friend. He is my apprentice, he is my guide. He tells me new things every day, and whenever I feel lonely or bored he is here by my side. As ancient as he is, no one in the entire universe could ever replace him.

But, enough rambling. You're probably wondering, why would I randomly start a journal at age sixteen? Shouldn't I be out trying to start my life? Finding hobbies, having other things to worry about? And if that is what you're thinking, then you are definitely right. I should be finding new hobbies, I should be starting my life. And as it is right now, I really don't have much to worry about.

But I think that's about to change.

I overheard my father talking the other day. I'm still not sure what it was about, but there were many men there, gathering in the room. Their faces looked completely serious, if not scared and troubled. Something about a fight; a rebellion, an outrage. I don't know. But it scares me. And if anything is to happen, diary, I want to have you to keep my sanity. Even if nothing happens, I still have you. As lovely as being a princess is, I still have my problems, and things I cannot tell anyone about. I will be writing soon, once I know whats going on.

Love,

_Princess Moanna_


	2. Nighttime Disturbances

_Dear Diary,_

This morning, my father walked in my room. He calmly paced by my bed, as he allowed me to wake up and rub my eyes. I could tell something was wrong almost immediately, by the expression of his face. He cleared his throat, and then he broke the news to me.

The neighboring kingdom, for many years, he explained, has been jealous of ours for a long time. (Of course, I don't blame them or anything.) But he said that for the past few nights, there have been mysterious things happening in the gardens. He wouldn't tell me any specifics, but he said it'd be better for me not to leave the castle after dark. I can't believe this! I understand he's worried about me, but _I'm sixteen years old_! I can handle myself!

I of course threw a fit, which I feel bad about now, but I'm still upset. As far as I understand there's more to the story then just "being jealous for many years," but I didn't ask him. He then walked out and left me to myself. I decided to wander the castle, looking for things to entertain myself, when I overheard a conversation my parents were having.

"What're we going to do?" My mother asked. "Two servants have been killed. There's random spots of blood in places throughout not just the gardens, but near the castle. We need to do something. We need to take action." And my dad simply said nothing. He just nodded, deep in thought, knowing all of this already.

And that, diary, is why I am as scared as ever. I haven't seen the Faun since yesterday, which makes it all worse! So now I don't even want to leave past dark, or not even near the time where it gets dark, because honestly I am afraid to know what is out there… or who is out there.

And I really wish my dad would stop sheltering me! Even though the truth is why I am still up and not asleep, but instead writing this, I want to know. I need to know. This is driving me insane! Well now I am going to shut my drapes by the window (which happens to overlook one of the gardens,) and attempt sleep.

Love,

_Princess Moanna_


	3. In the Forest

_Dear Diary,_

The Faun came into my bedroom in the middle of the night.

He told me I had to leave immediately. Why? I don't know. And he still wont tell me. He allowed me to grab a few items, and I grabbed a few blankets, my hairbrush and you.

And honestly, I am terrified, sitting in the dark quiet woods with the Faun. Granted, I am sitting in his home, but nonetheless nothing feels safer than the castle to me.

But I guess that's going to change. Not even the castle is safe anymore.

He told me that everyone will be eventually evacuating from the castle, and my dad ordered him to take me into the woods into a safe place.

I don't know if I believe him.

I am freezing, and all the creatures in the woods are making loud, creepy noises. My only light to write this is the fire in front of me, which is providing me very little warmth. I don't know how long this is going to last, and I'm honestly sort of scared to know. The Faun isn't sure himself, but he said that it shouldn't be any longer then until the end of tomorrow.

I know my entries have been relatively boring so far, but I haven't had much to write. No one is giving me details, no one is treating me like an adult, and I feel like no one is telling me the truth.

How does he sleep with all of this noise? I know I won't be.

_Love,_

_Princess Moanna_


End file.
